Without You A Draco Malfoy baby daddy
by Iridedinosaurs
Summary: When phoenix lovegood and Draco malfoy fall in love they feel they can conquer the world but when Draco is faced with an option to be with his son and girlfriend or win daddys love which will he pick and can he actually complead the task given to him?


"You can't just leave me!" I screamed looking up from the ground as I watched his figure retreating into the distance. "It's not mine! It can't be. It's a prank this is all a prank and a sick one at that!" I clutched my stomach as tears streamed down my face. "Please don't leave me." I whispered as he was out of sight. "I need you."

"Phoenix Lovegood!" I walked over to the chair and sat down as the great hall got quiet. "Hmmm..." I closed my eyes nervous. "Slytherin!" I looked over as the green table cheered. The hat was taken off and I walked over to my rightful table. "Hi! I'm Jessebelle! This is my cousin Blaise!" I smiled as a black haired girl with blue eyes sat down beside me. "I'm.." "Phoenix Lovegood. I know." She smiled widely and I smiled back. "It's nice to meet you." I stated slightly nervous. "Oh don't be nervous you're going to love it here." I smiled at her. "Are you a second year?" I asked hoping for some advice. "Nope." She smiled cheerfully. "Then how do you know that I'll like it here?" Her smile never faltered. "I just do." Blaise put his hand on her shoulder. "Just ignore her she can be a little eccentric at times." "I resent that!" She practically screamed which cause Blaise to roll his eyes. "Just stick with us and you'll be just fine."

"Xeno!" I grimaced before almost coming in contact with the ground below me. "Hi Jessebelle." I stated turning around to see a smiling black haired girl next to a blonde haired boy. She smiled at me before turning to the blonde headed boy. "This is Draco! Draco this is Phoenix Magdalena Xenophilia Lovegood. But you can call her Phoe!" She practically screamed. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the boy whom looked about the same age as Jessebelle and I. "Hello." He stated smirking. "Draco! Belle you have got to stop just taking off with random people they're going to start yelling rape." She smiled lightly. "Can't rape the willing." I smiled and rolled my eyes, that was just like her she never took anything to seriously. I watched as Blaise and Draco headed back towards the castle. "He's cute." She stated smiling after Draco. "Yea." I stated nodding my head almost dreamily. She looked at me before smiling. "Do I need to work some magic? I make a good cupid?" I looked at her and smiled. "I dunno, you might have to." She smiled before pumping her fist in the air. "Yay! I have a new love potion I wanna try." I continued to stare after Draco. "Okay." I smiled before it dropped, Jessebelle was terrible at potions. "Belle! I didn't mean that seriously!" I yelled as she ran off. "Belle!"

"Okay so potions aren't my thing." I laughed as she continued to clean up the mess she had made. "Hey at least I'm not like Finnigan." She stated using his last name and shuddering lightly at the name. "You know I catch him looking at you all the time." I stated smiling at her. "Gross! I could catch stupid!" I rolled my eyes yet again. "You should try giving him a chance." I stated trying to be reasonable. "A chance to what singe my eyebrows off?" I looked at her. "Why don't you like him?" I asked it wasn't as if the boy had done anything to her. "Because he's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin." She stated smugly. "Really? You're basing relationships on house status?" I asked as my face deadpanned. "Plus he's a half-blood." She stated walking out of the girls bathroom. "Hey there's your hunk of a man." She stated smiling at me as I watched his retreating figure. "You've got the hots for him something fierce." She stated her mothers country side coming out in her. I blushed and smiled at her. "Believe me I know but it's not like he'll ever fall for someone like me." I stated looking at her. "What?" I asked as an evil smirk played it's way onto her lips. "We'll see about that." And that's house mission _get Draco to notice me was put into play._

"Xeno!" I crossed my arms over my head bracing for impact. I was almost knocked to the ground as a body slammed into mine jumping on my back. "Owww..." I stated as my arms fell to my sides. "Belle you're a sixth year student don't you think you're a little to old to be bouncing around like a first year?" I asked pretty much already knowing the answer to that. She put her finger on her chin and looked as if she were thinking. "Hmmm... Nope." She smiled widely at me. "Of course you don't." I stated sarcastically. "This is it. This is going to be the year I can feel it Phoe." She stated as she grimaced when she caught a glimpse of Luna and Blaise snogging. "Yea right you really think he's going to fall for me?" "Who?" I stiffened as I heard that same heavenly voice. "Yo..." I put my hand over Belles' mouth to quiet her. "No one you know." I stated smiling nervously. "O...kay." He stated confused. "Hey Blaise quit snogging your girl and come get on the train before we leave you." He yelled before getting on the train. "Owww..!" I quickly removed my hand from her mouth. "You bit me!" I practically screamed. "You had your hand there and I took the opportunity. Oh just for the record you do not taste as good as you smell." She stated looking at me as if everyone said random things like that to their friends. "Have you wondered?" I asked looking at her strangely. "Once or twice." She stated shaking her head then smiling at me. "There's something seriously wrong with you." I stated slightly freaked out. "And?" I shook my head at her. "Absolutely nothing."

"So when are you gonna tell him?" Belle asked looking at me knowingly. "I don't honestly know." I stated looking at her. "Well do you know how you're gonna tell him?" She asked still looking at me. "Uhhh..." I smiled at her hoping for an idea. She rolled her eyes at me. "What!" I asked as she shook her head and smiled at me. "Nothing." She stated looking around me as the door opened up. "Hey we decided to come and see what you guys were up to." Blaise said as he, Luna, and Draco all slid into the compartment before the train took off towards Hogwarts. "We're talking about how much Phoenix loved..." "Reading!" She glared at me and I smiled as we had a silent conversation. I sighed and looked down at my feet. "Are you okay Phoe?" Draco asked touching my shoulder which caused me to shiver. "I..." We jumped a little as the train came to a complete stop in front of the school. We piled into the boats and headed over to the school. "Draco I..." I looked at him and he smiled. "I need to talk to you when the first years are done getting sorted." He smiled and nodded his head.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as I pulled him to the side as we were supposed to be heading to the dungeon. "Yea I just..." I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "I need to get something off my chest." He looked at me worried. "Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head and smiled. "No this isn't about you. I mean it's about you but it's not. I mean it's about me and you and..." I trailed off taking another deep breath. "What are you saying?" He asked confused. "I care about you. I mean I've always cared about you, you're my best friend. So of course I care for you I just... I'm in love with you!" I covered my mouth and looked at him both out of breath and scared out of my mind. "Well... Say something!" I stated almost yelling at him before I was slammed against the wall with his lips on mine. "I love you too."

Fast forward six and a half months and we're going strong. "What's wrong Belle?" I asked as we were walking to the dungeons in our sixth year. "Nothing." She stated as she grimaced when Draco kissed my neck. "You're lucky you know that. At least your guy is still with you." She stated looking down sadly. "He'll come around trust me Seamus just isn't ready to accept it yet." I stated as I put a hand on her shoulder. "Yea but when?" She asked no one in particular before walking off. I shook my head and looked at Draco. "If all pregnant women are like that then I don't want kids." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "You will eventually. Trust me." We continued onto the dungeons before he looked at me. "Does that mean we need to practice?" I stopped and looked at him. "What?" "Do we need to practice... having a baby I mean." I smiled deviously. "Hmmm... I suppose it does." He smirked and kissed me. "When do you wanna start practicing.?" I asked wondering. "Hmmm... How about tonight in the room of requirements?" He asked smiling and winking. I smiled back. "It's a date."

I quietly made my way towards the room of requirements making sure to keep an eye out for teachers. "Hey." I jumped and turned around to see Draco. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He stated as he wrapped his arms around me. "Come on." he pulled me into the ror and I smiled looking around. "What did you have in mind?" I stated noticing the bed in the middle of the dimly lit room. "Why don't I show you what I had in mind?" I smirked. "I'm waiting." He smiled and pulled me close kissing me full on the lips. "Mmmm..." I moaned into the kiss. He smirked and began to walk me back towards the bed. I pulled away from his lips and began to kiss his neck before the back of my legs hit the bed and I fell back onto the bed pulling him down with me. He kissed me again as I scooted up to the top of the bed and laid back down. "How ya liking it so far?" I smiled at him. "Mmmm... I love it. You taste delicious." He smirked at me. "How about I give you a better taste." I kissed his neck. "Mmmm... I'd like that." He kissed me down my neck and I lifted up as he pulled my shirt and bra off and immediately went straight to my nipples. I moaned as he began to suck on one and play with the other, soon switching sides so each breast got the same amount of attention. He continued to kiss down my stomach and stopped at the waist line of my pants before I flipped us over. "Now it's not fair for me to be topless and you fully clothed." I stated tugging on his shirt. "Mmmm... You're right let me help with that." He stated pulling his top off and throwing it to some unknown location. I smirked and kissed him down his chest and stopped at his pants unbuttoning and unzipping them and pulling them and his boxers off and throwing them somewhere as well. "Hmmm... Decent size but I've seen bigger." I stated teasing him. In all reality he was my first and I was scared half to death. "Really? How about I make you eat those words?" I smiled at him. "I prefer to have something else in my mouth." I stated taking the tip in my mouth and sucking. He gasped not expecting me to basically jump right in. I may be a virgin but that doesn't mean I'm inexperienced in other areas we have explored past kissing just not to far. I pulled the tip out of my mouth and licked the shaft before taking all that I could into my mouth. He moaned and grabbed my head pulling my hair which made me moan. "God yes!" He cried as I continued to work on his dick. "You like that?" I stated letting his dick leave my mouth for a second before taking what I could back in and sucking. "Yea I do." I smirked and moaned causing vibrations which in turn made him moan louder. "Oh god I'm about to cum!" I smirked sucking harder causing him to cum in my mouth. I swallowed what I could and licked the rest up before I was flipped back over.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he positioned himself at my entrance. "Are you sure about this?" He asked me. I nodded my head and wrapped my legs around him. I closed my eyes tight as he began to enter me. "Shhh... It's okay just relax." He said smiling at me. I opened my eyes and looked into his. "Relax and it won't hurt as much." I nodded my head relaxing as much as I could. "There." He stated before kissing off the teardrop that slid down. He stopped as he was finally completely inside me. "Shhh..." He stated as he began to move slowly so I could get used to the feeling. I slowly began to move and he picked up the pace making me moan. "Yes." I said as he sped up faster. "God yes. F-faster Draco!" He complied as he began to move faster. "Yea you like that don't you?" He stated using my own tease against me. "You can't steal t-teases that ch-cheating." I stated before he pounded harder into me. "I just did." He stated and began to move faster and harder. I moaned as my climax neared. "Yes! Draco! I-I'm going to c-cum!" I cried as my climax got closer. "Then do it. Cum for me!" I moaned as he sped up wanting me to cum. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Draco!" I practically screamed as I came. "Mmmm..." He moaned as he continued his pace wanting to cum again . "I'm so close." He stated as I began to move with him in sync again. "Yes! Oh god! Yes! Phoenix!" I smiled as we slowed down and he climbed off of me laying down next to me. "Do you think they know we're gone?" I asked as our hearts tried to get back into a steady pace. "Naw they probably never knew we left."

"Where were you two and why were you out of your bunks in the middle of the night." We stood in front of Professor Snape looking anywhere but at him. "We uhhh... we had an assignment we had to finish and it was due today so we went to the library to finish it quickly." I stated hoping he bought it. He looked from me to Draco and back to see if we were lying. "Very well since you can't finish your assignments on time or stay in your bunk I am issuing you both detention for the next two days." We both groaned but accepted it none the less and walked out of his office. "They never knew we left?" I asked rhetorically. "I thought we were sneaky enough." He stated trying to cover his ass. "Obviously you were wrong." I stated looking at him. "Sorry." He stated looking down. I smiled at him before putting my arms around. "I can't stay mad at you." I stated smiling at him. "I love you." He stated I smiled at him. "I love you too."

It's been three months since we had sex and everything seems to have gone wrong. I haven't seen much of Draco he's been to busy running off from everybody to keep a tab on. On top of that I've been feeling sick lately. I sighed as I waited for the pregnancy test I had just received from Madam Pomphery. I paced the room wondering what I would do if I was pregnant. I wondered if Draco would stay with me. He would have to it would be his kid and he wouldn't run out on me. Then again he has been avoiding me a lot lately. I was shaken out of my thoughts as the test beeped. I ran over to it looking at it. I couldn't believe it. "Well?" Belle asked. She came with me down here her being eight and a half months pregnant she understood what it was like. "I'm pregnant." I stated in shock. She smiled and hugged me. "Congratulations!" I looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Oh come on it's not that bad." She stated smiling. I smiled back at her. I guess I need to tell Draco. I sighed at the thought. I turned to her. "So how am I going to tell him?" I asked Belle hoping for an idea. "Just say it. 'Draco I'm pregnant'" I looked at her deadpanned. "Thanks a lot." She smiled at me. "Anytime!" I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about it trust me." I sighed and started to walk away. "Where ya going?" She asked me catching up with me. "To find Draco." I stated sighing. "Well... Good luck." I smiled at her. "Thanks."

I was heading to the great hall when I noticed Draco heading up to the seventh floor. In an attempt to talk to him I decided to follow him to see what has been keeping his attention. I stuck to the shadows stopping and pushing myself as far into the wall as I could go. "Where are you going?" I asked quietly knowing he couldn't hear me. I followed him up to the seventh floor and hid behind some boxes as he uncovered a cabinet. "What?" I asked myself. I watched as he put an object inside the cabinet closed the door and then opened it back up to emptiness. "A vanishing cabinet?" I asked myself a little to loud. "Who's there!" I gasped and in a fit of fear I turned around and head towards the door as fast as I could. "Hey." I gasped and ducked as a spell nearly missed me. "Shit!" I was almost to the door when I was suddenly hit by a spell in the back causing me to fall. I made a quick maneuver and made myself land on my back so as not to hurt the baby. "Phoenix?" I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked pointing his wand at me. "I-I followed you so I..." "Why!" I looked away as he yelled at me. "I just wanted to know what was catching all your attention." I stated as I put my hands over my face to shield myself from any further blows he was to send my way. He stopped looking at me. "I missed you." I stated with tears in my eyes. "I... I'm sorry." He turned around to walk out the door. "Where are you going? Why won't you talk to me! What is so important that you can't tell me!" He turned around quickly. "You wanna know then fine! I have to kill Dumbledore! There happy!" I looked at him as if I had just seen a ghost. "Y-you have to what?" He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I have to kill Dumbledore." I shook my head. "You can't." "I have to!" I watched as he walked away with tears in my eyes. "Do you really want to leave everything you know and love because one idiot wants you to do something stupid?" He turned back around. "It's not just an idiot! It's my father too!" I glared at him still on the floor. "You're doing this for your father? Here's a piece of old news! You can try all you want but you will never win daddys love!" He pointed his wand at me again. "What do you know about my father. He loves me!" I shook my head again. "Could of fooled me!" I rolled out of the way as he shot another blast at me. "You don't know anything! I have to do this!" "You can't!" He locked onto me again. "And why not?" He asked ready to shot another blast. "Because..." I stopped did I really want to tell him and risk losing him. I looked up at him with his wand pointed at me. 'I guess I've already lost him.' "Because why?" He asked starting to get fidgety. "Because I'm pregnant."

He shook his head. "No. You can't be. I can't be a dad. I just..." He looked at me. "It's not mine." I looked at him. "What?" I asked. "It's not mine." He turned around and started to walk out. 'No.' "You can't just leave me!" I screamed looking up from the ground as I watched his figure retreating in the distance. "It's not mine! It can't be. It's a prank this is all a prank and a sick one at that!" I clutched my stomach as tears streamed down my face. "Please don't leave me." I whispered as he was out of sight. "I need you."

I sat in the girls dorm talking to Jessebelle. "He did WHAT!" I covered my ears as she screamed angered at the way Draco had treated me and the fact that she was pregnant. I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "He broke up with me and suddenly unbeknownst to me decided that the baby miraculously wasn't his." She shook her head. "Seamus I'm going to kill Draco I'll be back in a minute or two!" She stated trying to get up before being pushed back down. "You are on bed rest thus you shall stay in bed." I smiled at Seamus glad that he had come around and accepted the baby. Maybe Draco will too, though I doubt it. "I'll tell you the same thing you told me. Don't worry about it he'll come around." I looked up at her. "Yes but Seamus and Draco are two very different people." She looked up at me and opened her mouth to protest. "Well... Touche." I smiled at her statement knowing that she knew I was right, I was always right.

It has been almost six months since that day and I've grown a stomach. I was sent home and heard the sad news that Dumbledore was dead. I couldn't believe he went through with it. I sat on the phone with Jessebelle. She has been out of school and maternity leave. The teachers would owl us our homework and notes every month to keep us caught up. "I'm sorry he did this." I nodded my head even though I knew she couldn't see me. "I just can't believe he actually went through with it." I stated in disbelief. "I know I can't either." I wanted to cry knowing that my baby would grow up not knowing who his real father was. "Xeno are you okay?" I heard a knock on the door. "Someone's at the door." She nodded her head though I couldn't see her. "Okay I'll talk to you later." I nodded my head next. "Yea later." I hung up the phone and went over to the door expecting to see Blaise. He's been checking up on me since he found out I was pregnant. "Blaise I told you I'm..." I stopped mid sentence. "Hi." I gasped hoping it wasn't an illusion. "Draco?" I reached out and touched his chest. "Yea it's me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't do it. Snape killed Dumbledore I couldn't do it all I thought about was you. How sad and scared you were and I couldn't live with..." I cut him off kissing his lips lightly. "You talk to much." He smiled and kissed me back. "I missed you." I smiled at him. "I love you." He stated hoping to hear it back. "I love you too." He smiled. "So does that mean you forgive me." I put my finger on my chin as if I was thinking. "Yea I suppose it does." I stated smiling at him before getting pulled into a passionate kiss.

I was over at Jessebelle's admiring the baby. He looked just like Seamus though he had the personality of Jessebelle. I smiled at the thought that there was another Jessebelle running lose, lord that was all we needed. I laughed, enjoying the time we had together when a sharp pain shot through my body. I doubled over in pain causing everyone to look at me. "Are you okay Xeno?" I shook my head no as another pain shot through me and suddenly a gush of wetness went all over. "Draco! I think it's time!" He whipped his head around. "But the doctor said another three weeks." He stated starting to panic. "Well the baby says now! He picks the date!" Draco jumped off the couch and began to bounce around the room giving random orders. "Okay Seamus get the car, Jessebelle get her a cold wet rag for her forehead, and Phoenix calm down!" Jessebelle stood up putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Draco." He took a deep breathe and helped me up and to the car. "All right we'll be there in just a few minutes." We took off into the sky and hit the invisibility button and made our way to St. Mungo's hospital.

"Ahhh..." I screamed pushing hard. "Okay Mrs. Lovegood push." I pushed again crying out in pain. "Almost there." I cried out in pain one more time before I heard a little cry. "Congratulations Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Lovegood you have a wonderful baby boy." I smiled and took the little boy from his arms. "So what are we going to name him?" I looked up at Draco hoping for an idea. "Scorpius." I looked up at him. "I love it. Scorpius. Scorpius Draco Malfoy." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I love it." We kissed and I handed him his baby boy. "Hello Scorpius. My boy."

"Mom Hurry up!" I ran behind Scorpius and Xeno trying to keep up. "Boys your mother isn't as fit as she used to be!" I stated as I turned around and smiled at Draco whom was on my heels. We stopped in front of the Hogwarts express. "What if I don't end up in Slytherin like Scorpious?" I smiled at him. "It's okay uncle Seamus was in Gryffindor." I turned around when I felt a tug. "Mommy can I go too?" I shook my head. "Maybe in a year or two." I smiled at Elva and Rowena. "Girls what are you doing?" I asked noticing them admiring the train. "Why are we at a train station?" I smiled. "Because this is going to take two of your brothers away for a year." The smiled looking at each other. "No boys?" They high fived each other and began talking about having their friends over for the next year. I looked at Draco and smiled. "This is going to be a long year." He nodded his head. "But I'm okay with that because I would rather have nothing than be without you." I smiled and gave him a kiss waving as the train pulled away from the station. "Everything means nothing without you."


End file.
